The invention generally relates to an operating device for an electrical appliance, as well as to an electrical appliance incorporating such an operating device.
Various types of operating devices for operating electrical appliances that are actuated by placing a finger or exerting a slight pressure with a finger are known. For example, EP 859 467 A and EP 859 468 A disclose an operating principle in which a capacitance change can be brought about in a capacitive sensor element, without exerting a significant pressure or a covered operating path. This can be evaluated as an actuation.
It is also known from DE 198 11 372 A to place beneath a panel of an electrical appliance on the metal frame of a glass ceramic cooking hob or electrical cooktop, a switch having a piezoelectric element. If a finger is placed on the panel area and a certain pressure exerted, said pressure can be detected by the piezoelectric element and evaluated as an actuation. However, the use of piezoelectric elements may be disadvantageous in that piezoelectric elements are relatively expensive and in part mechanically sensitive.